Momentos
by Lera Chrysanthe
Summary: Estos son los momentos que no fueron contados desde la perspectiva de MC. Antes y después del comienzo de todo. El principio de su historia y el final de esta. De como MC se convirtió en una mamá y esposa tiempo completo con 3 niños problemáticos y si, eso incluye a su marido.


MC miro la luz de la luna deslumbrante en lo alto del cielo, hoy esta se encontraba más grande de lo normal, como las lunas que salían en las películas de terror que señalaban el mal augurio destinado a pasar, camino más rápidamente.

No le gustaba esa sensación de inseguridad, muchas veces las cosas que temía se hacían realidad y ella no quería sentir eso de nuevo. Lo último que necesitaba eran más preocupaciones en este momento.

Lo esencial para pensar ahora era llegar a su apartamento, al que por cierto, tiene que pagarle a su casera, después de todo dos meses eran demasiado atraso y no es como si ella no quisiera pagarlo pero conseguir trabajo le estaba costando más de lo usual, últimamente las tasas de desempleo estaban descontroladas hoy en dìa era difícil conseguir trabajo a menos que tengas contactos que te ayuden a asender sin pasar por toda la burocracia.

Suspiro, hoy habia sido un día difícil.

Cuando al fin llego a la parada solitaria en la cual por obvias razones debía esperar el bus, se sento y abrio su amado celular, amigo que había sobrevivido a cada caída grotesca y por lo cual le tenía un gran aprecio, eso y que su cámara era simplemente genial. Revisando la app store se dio cuenta de una nueva aplicación la cual parecía ser un juego otome, hace tiempo no jugaba algo asi y era realmente lindo cuando un personaje te decía cosas tiernas aunque no fuera real, ojala lo fueran.

Esperando a que se descargara ella tatareo una canción aprovechando que estaba sola, cuando finalmente terminó de instalarse la abrió, pero a diferencia de los juegos con temática de romance esta no tenia colores pastel chillón.

La aplicación que se mostraba en su celular brillaba con códigos numéricos tipicos a la hora de crear un mando en una red, cuando considero de que la aplicación era un virus un mensaje apareció.

Desconocido: Hola?

Tú: ???

Desconocido: Puedes ver esto?

Se rió ante su tonta pregunta.

Tú: Quién eres?

Después de hablar e interrogar un rato y confiar suficientemente en el chico que decía ser universitario y que quería devolver un móvil que encontró en el metro, dudosa decidió ayudarlo. De todos modos el bus no pasaría hasta dentro de dos horas y francamente estar a las 10pm en esa solicitaría parada no era lo más sensato.

Hacer lo que dice un desconocido tampoco.

Pero vamos, el chico da lastima, cualquier cosa ella saldría corriendo. Siguió las indicaciones del chico al lugar que supuestamente estaba el dueño de dicho celular, cuando llego ahí una puerta gris con código la recibió. Después de molestar un poco al chico para relajar su tensión, decidió abrir la puerta pero por un momento se detuvo.

Desconocido: Pasa algo?

Tú: No debería tocar el timbre primero?

Cuando recibió la afirmación toco el timbre pero nadie contesto, despues de testear un poco con "desconocido" decidió entrar, era un pequeño pero lindo apartamento, silenciosamente se preguntó cuánto costaría.

Un pitido de su móvil la alertó.

Sorprendida miró como tiraba códigos al azar y después la dirigió a lo que parecía ser un chat grupal. Esto olía sospechoso, después de hablar con los integrantes del chat y básicamente ser obligada a trabajar para ellos se preguntó a si misma que cuando iba a dejar de ser tan ingenua.

Tu: No eres peligroso, cierto?

El malestar seguía en su corazón.

ლ(́౪‵ლ)

Durante unos dìas estuvo conversando con todos, pero había alguien en especial que hacía latir su dormido corazón.

Aquel chico de pelo rojizo, bromista pero de mirada opaca.

Si, el mismo que hackeo toda su información privada y dijo que si no aceptaba entrar a RFA divulgar tal información, ese mero.

Se rió de sí misma.

— ¿¡Dios, acaso seré masoquista!? — chillo a la nada.

Se dirigió a la cocina de Rika, agradecia tanto de que tuviera comida básica y para su gusto propio.

Un sonido le alertó que tenía un mensaje, ni lenta ni perezosa lo abrió, era 707.

Y con cada mensaje su cara fue cambiando de color, trato de parecer indiferente sin dejar de sonreir puesto que sabia que Luciel la estaba mirando por alguna de las cámaras.

Gimió para sus adentros, claramente ella no esperaba que hubiera una bomba aquí.

Joder.

ლ(́౪‵ლ)

Miro el blanco de la pared tratando de distraer sus pensamientos, tratando de ignorar que la persona que en estos momentos ocupaba una gran parte de su corazón estaba, claramente, ignorandola.

Ah, ella también estaba ignorando las punzadas de su pecho lo mejor que podía.

Ella soltó un bufido haciendo volar el flequillo de sus ojos, con sus brazos colgando en el extremo de la cama miro el reloj y cada tanto cambiaba de posición, en cada una hacia ruido y cada una fue ignorada por el.

Frustrada aclaró su garganta para ver si llamaba aunque sea un poco su atención, nada. MC sabía que él llevaba un buen tiempo sin comer nada "sano" y probablemente un día su cuerpo iba a pasar la factura, ella por supuesto iba a evitar que eso pasara frente a su persona.

— Oye siete ella llamó — como de costumbre no hubo respuesta — ¡Luciel Choi! — llamo de nuevo. Su cara se contrajo a una desagradable, claramente estaba molesta y claramente a él le importaba muy poco. Indignada salto de la cama y su indignación aumentó cuando noto que ni siquiera tenía puesto sus audífonos.

Como su paciencia era poca se dirigió a su cocina y allí preparó un sándwich, por la manera en que lo preparaba daba a entender que mataba a alguien, al terminar lo envolvió en plástico. Con pasos firmes se encaminó a la habitación, una vez frente a su objetivo disparo.

El emparedado que habia preparado choco fuertemente contra la cabeza de Siete.

— ¿¡Que diablos, MC !? — por fin habló.

— ¡Come, me importa una mierda que dijeras que no molestara, solo come! — grito enfurecida.

— No tengo hambre — contestó este con el ceño fruncido.

Se ve tan lindo molesto..

¡Concentrate MC!

— Como dije antes, no me importa, solo come — masculló.

— Déjame en paz — gruñó de vuelta.

— Te dejare en paz hasta que comas — dicho esto tiró un segundo emparedado, los lentes de él se resbalaron un poco a su nariz. Ella temió que sus cejas se volvieran una sola.

— ¿Que diablos te pasa, que parte de no me molestes no entiendes? — grito pasando sus dedos furiosamente por sus cabellos.

— ¡La parte en la que mueres por inacción, no ayudas estando muerto! — sus piernas zapatearon como si fuera un berrinche.

Luciel se quedó mirando los lindos mofletes que hacía, rápidamente congeló sus pensamientos. Suspiro, era mas facil hacer lo que MC digiera. Se agacho y agarro uno de los emparedados, en el proceso sus lentes finalmente cayeron. Rápidamente MC los recogió y se sorprendió de lo sucios que estaban, empezó a preocuparse de la visión de siete.

— ¿Como puedes ver con estos lentes así? — murmuró mientras los limpiaba con su camisa, en su afán de limpiarlos no se dio cuenta de que estaba mostrando su estómago. Luciel volteo la mirada sonrojado y murmuró algo incomprensible, sus balbuceos aumentaron al voltar a MC quien lo estaba llamando.

— ¿Como me veo? — sonrió al ver a su sonrojado amor.

Luciel lucho como todo un macho contra sus hormonas, bendito sea el entrenamiento que le dio la agencia para controlar sus emociones.

— Dejate de tonterias y dámelos — el le quitó el objeto para la visión de su rostro y antes de que ella protestará, dijo — Y ya voy a comer uno de estos así que vete y déjame trabajar —

— Comete los dos y es un trato — extendió su mano a modo de acuerdo, vacilante el la tomo. Cuando estaba dispuesta a marcharse a buscar que hacer el volvió a hablar.

— N-No vayas tan lejos, solo quedate en la cama o algo, lee un libro si quieres, pero no fuera de mi vista —

MC rodó los ojos, era tan graciosos y molestos sus cambios de humor, aun así obedeció a los mandatos del hacker. Su cuerpo se tiró a la cama de nuevo y se dispuso a trabajar con los correos, no sin antes verificar que el si estuviera comiendo, al ver que lo hacia sonrió satisfecha. Tal vez los muros de Siete no eran tan difíciles de derrumbar.

ლ(́౪‵ლ)

La vida era una ironía.

Cuando Seven llegó a su apartamento a salvarla del hacker ella pensó que las cosas estaban a punto de dar el siguiente paso, que por fin se definiría exactamente que eran, bueno, eso nunca paso. Ella realmente deseaba que ese día hicieran lo que Zen tanto temía pero ella nunca pensó que él se comportara de manera fría e indiferente, pensó que era una broma de mal gusto pero claramente no fue así.

Ese día lloro a escondidas en el baño.

Es decir, cómo es que tenía tanta suerte que después de ser casi secuestra su salvadora a quien amaba llegara y le dijera - básicamente - que ella no era absolutamente nada, solo una persona más en la vida de el.

En la vida ella se había topado con personas que iban y venían, ella realmente deseo que Seven fuera diferente.

Controla tus emociones, él dijo.

¡Ella no era un maldito robot!

¿En Serio las personas, no, él creía que podía guardar sus sentimientos en una caja donde nunca verían la luz del sol?

Resoplo.

Ella estaba un poco harta de su comportamiento.

Miro por millonésima vez el techo del baño, se estaba haciendo una costumbre tomar largas duchas. MC claramente no quería salir de allí,mucho menos para afrontar a asquerosa realidad.

Deja de ser tan negativa, se dijo a si misma.

Solo estoy cansada.

Luciel estaba teclado desde hace bastantes horas su computadora, algoritmos iban y venían en su cabeza, la cual estaba palpitando de cansancio, decidió que era mejor descansar.

Noto que había demasiado silencio y que MC no había pronunciado ninguna palabra desde que se levantó. Cosa que era muy poco común en ella, generalmente revoloteaba cual mariposa y brillaba como si fuera el mismo sol. Esa era una de las cosas que tanto amaba de ella,lastima que MC no estaría siempre con el, pues corría peligro si se quedaba cerca.

Tal Vez anoche fue muy rudo con ella, estaba enojado y cansado de que siempre le llamara la atención para comer algo decente, en esos momentos él añoraba el desorden y la libertad de su casa.

Quizá fue demasiado el gritarle.


End file.
